


Охота на призраков

by Pamdar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гокудера ищет призраков в замке Варии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охота на призраков

Занзаса разбудил писк. Событие было из ряда вон выходящим, потому что последний будильник в замке он сжег еще пять лет назад, а телефон всегда отключал, если собирался хорошенько выспаться после тяжелого дня и веселого вечера. 

Несколько секунд Занзас лежал с закрытыми глазами, размышляя, стоит ли посмотреть, что пищит, или просто пальнуть в сторону источника звука. С другой стороны, это могла быть бомба. Вряд ли еще остались идиоты, которые делали бомбы с писком и красными таймерами, отсчитывающими время, но Занзас привык, что безграничность чужого идиотизма никогда не переставала удивлять его. Поэтому он открыл глаза. 

Лучше бы это была бомба — с писком, красным таймером и большой табличкой «БОМБА» рядом. Даже она выглядела бы более реально и менее глупо, чем Гокудера, водящий по шкафам в комнате Занзаса какой-то пищащей хренью.

Занзас зажмурился, потом снова открыл глаза. Гокудера не исчез.

Нет, Занзас, конечно, давно догадывался, что его жизнь — гребаный театр абсурда и шоу уродов в одном флаконе, но чтобы настолько?

— Эй, — позвал Занзас угрожающе тихо и спокойно. Любой другой уже бы застрелился, лишь бы не откликаться, но Гокудера лишь бегло взглянул на него, буркнул «привет» и вернулся к своему занятию.

В глубине души Занзас готов был признать, что испытывает некоторую слабость к долбанутым на всю голову психам — его отряд являлся тому подтверждением. Поэтому только из уважения к степени сумасшествия Гокудеры он не превратил его в дымящуюся кучку пепла в первую секунду.

— Как ты сюда попал? — спросил Занзас вместо этого. Вопрос волновал его намного больше всех остальных. Они, в конце концов, элитный отряд убийц, а не лагерь бойскаутов и не военная база маленькой африканской страны, куда мог пролезть любой желающий. Хотя насчет лагеря бойскаутов Занзас бы не поручился.

— Сквало пропустил, — пожав плечами, ответил Гокудера. — Сначала не хотел, но потом сказал: «Кто я такой, чтобы мешать человеку в его желании быстро и мучительно сдохнуть».

Занзас усмехнулся и решил пока не превращать Гокудеру в горстку пепла, исключительно из врожденного чувства противоречия.

— А какого черта ты делаешь? — спросил он, указав на хрень в руках Гокудеры.

— Ищу призраков, — ответил Гокудера таким тоном, словно это было очевидно и совершенно естественно. 

— В моей спальне? — Занзасу отчего-то становилось все веселее — странно, потому что обычно, когда его будили, настроение у него было препаршивое. Наверное, происходящее казалось настолько нереальным, что не получалось воспринимать его всерьез.

— Это замок. В замке живут призраки, — отчеканил Гокудера, начиная злиться, чем развеселил Занзаса еще больше.

— В замке живу я. Думаешь, я бы не заметил, если бы тут жили призраки?

— Мало ли, — Гокудера снова пожал плечами. — Может, ты подумал, что это — новички из отряда Луссурии?

С такой логикой сложно было спорить. Пока Занзас размышлял о разнообразии проявления сумасшествия, Гокудера вдруг тяжко вздохнул, опустился на стул рядом с кроватью и заговорил:

— Я так давно ищу что-нибудь сверхъестественное... Мне уже неприлично много лет, я — правая рука босса Вонголы и многого добился в жизни. У меня есть друзья, любимая работа и даже посудомоечная машина. Но я до сих пор не видел ни снежного человека, ни Лох-несского чудовища, ни даже завалящего НЛО! 

В конце фразы Гокудера практически перешел на крик, потом выдержал драматическую паузу и вновь заговорил:

— Я почти потерял надежду, но когда мы с Десятым были у вас неделю назад, мой ЭМП впервые за долгое время запищал.

— Ты что, всегда носишь с собой эту хрень? — не выдержав, перебил Занзас.

— Я — взрослый человек, что хочу, то и ношу всегда с собой! — тут же вскинулся Гокудера, но продолжил уже спокойнее: — В общем, я разобрался с делами, написал завещание и отправился сюда. Я должен их увидеть, понимаешь?

Увлекшись, Гокудера говорил что-то еще про детские мечты и электромагнитные поля, но Занзас потерял нить разговора. Он думал о том, что Гокудера выглядел намного красивее, когда не злился и не пытался размазать чьи-нибудь кишки по стенам. Это неожиданное открытие поражало.

Занзас решил, что все дело в спальне — это она меняла угол зрения. Здесь бывали только те люди, с которыми Занзас спал, а остальным доступ был строго запрещен. Варийцы кричали с порога, если происходило что-то, требующее срочного вмешательства, а ковер как-то подметался сам собой, пока Занзаса не было в комнате. По крайней мере, он ни разу не видел здесь горничных, что означало наличие хоть у кого-то в замке инстинкта самосохранения.

Занзасу нравился этот порядок, и менять его он не собирался. Но Гокудера не был ни горничной, ни варийцем. Зато Гокудера был красивым и сумасшедшим. 

— Странно, теперь я не могу никого обнаружить. Похоже, все зря, — закончил Гокудера грустно, но тут же опомнился, нахмурился и подскочил со стула, словно только сейчас вспомнил, где находился.

Раз Занзас не собирался менять привычный уклад жизни, то нужно было либо испепелить Гокудеру, чтобы не создавать прецедент, либо…

— Идиот, — сказал Занзас и, дождавшись возмущенного взгляда, продолжил: — Кто ловит призраков с утра пораньше?

— Час дня, — мрачно поправил Гокудера.

— Не придирайся, — отмахнулся Занзас, поражаясь собственному добродушию. — И приходи ночью. Я даже составлю тебе компанию. Не хочу, чтобы какие-то полупрозрачные твари шастали по моему замку без разрешения.

Гокудера засиял, и Занзас порадовался, что не выбрал вариант с испепелением. Все могло выйти куда интереснее.

***

Сквало смотрел на Занзаса с привычным выражением лица «как так получилось, что это моя жизнь». Но Занзас сегодня проявлял чудеса терпения, поэтому повторил:

— Достань мне призрака.

Сделав пару шагов вперед, Сквало принюхался и с подозрением в голосе спросил:

— Нажрался с утра, что ли?

Занзас отрицательно покачал головой. Теперь Сквало стал выглядеть по-настоящему обеспокоенным.

— Слушай, я могу достать тебе труп хоть прямо сейчас, но где я тебе призрака-то найду?

Когда Занзас не знал ответа на вопрос, он предпочитал изобразить закипающую ярость и повторить то, что говорил до этого. Всегда срабатывало.

— Достань. Мне. Призрака.

— Эй, успокойся! — Сквало демонстративно сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. — Слушай, хорошо. Я так понимаю, настоящий призрак не принципиален? Можем пустить электромагнитные волны, поморгать светом, нарядить какого-нибудь смертника в простыню, припорошить иллюзиями — и готово. Что скажешь?

Занзас сомневался. Звучало как сценарий к дурацкому мультфильму про придурков и говорящую собаку, которые расследовали преступления и ловили ненастоящих чудовищ. Нет, Занзас это не смотрел, разве что случайно натыкался, меняя каналы, и забывал переключить.

— Или так, или я сделаю сеппуку, сам нахрен стану призраком и буду преследовать тебя всю оставшуюся жизнь, — мрачно заверил Сквало. — И поверь, я буду очень, очень мстительным духом.

Угроза звучала убедительно, поэтому Занзас великодушно кивнул. Сквало выдохнул и поплелся прочь, бормоча себе под нос что-то про то, что однажды потребует полный соцпакет, молоко за вредность и накопительную пенсию — и плевать, что он до нее не доживет.

Уже у порога Сквало остановился и обернулся. Занзас напрягся — Сквало давно приловчился говорить гадости у двери, находясь подальше от зоны поражения и имея возможность тут же смыться.

— Знаешь, ты ведь мог просто пригласить его выпить.

Ну вот, чего и следовал ожидать. Сквало скрылся за дверью раньше, чем Занзас решил обдумать услышанную информацию.

***

В ожидании Занзас поискал в интернете информацию о призраках, чтобы было, о чем поддержать культурный разговор. Но однообразные сайты с нечитаемым черным дизайном быстро наскучили, и он бросил это гиблое дело.

Единственной ценной информацией, которую Занзас успел усвоить, было то, что призраки боятся соли. Поэтому он притащил с кухни целую банку и поставил на столик. Картина выглядела ужасающе неполной, и Занзас через какое-то время принес еще бутылку текилы и несколько лимонов.

— Все равно чего-то не хватает… — пробормотал он себе под нос и пополнил натюрморт бутылкой виски. Вот теперь все выглядело как надо. Посчитав приготовления к охоте за призраками законченными, Занзас опустился в кресло и принялся ждать Гокудеру.

Тот явился, когда до полуночи оставалось меньше двух часов. Кивнул, решительно прошел через комнату, словно находился у себя дома, и сел на облюбованный стул.

Посидели. Помолчали. 

— Выпьем? — предложил Занзас, кивнув в сторону бутылок.

— Да! — выкрикнул Гокудера, как показалось Занзасу, с благодарностью.

Выпили. Потом еще раз выпили. И еще раз. Гокудера почему-то не спешил раздеваться и восстанавливать жизненный порядок Занзаса.

— Значит, призраки? — Занзас сделал попытку завязать культурный разговор.

— Да, — снова благодарно кивнул Гокудера и повернулся к нему. — Призраки бывают разные.

В следующие несколько минут Занзас узнал о призраках больше, чем хотел бы узнать за всю жизнь. Но, к счастью, потом разговор пошел о более приземленных материях. Гокудера постоянно вспоминал про дела, и хотя он явно старался не выболтать лишнее, создавалось ощущение, что без него все в Вонголе рассыпалось бы в прах.

Занзас в свою очередь пообещал свое содействие в решении пары проблем радикальным образом, а еще зачем-то рассказал, как в детстве на спор лазил в заброшенный особняк с призраками. Призраков там, разумеется, не оказалось, только пыль и пара бомжей, но Гокудера все равно взглянул на него с уважением.

Через час разговора Занзас готов был признать, что хоть у кого-то из Хранителей Вонголы есть мозги, а еще через час и через половину бутылки он забыл, зачем все затеял. Вроде бы это было как-то связано с красивыми пальцами Гокудеры, которые мелькали перед глазами, когда тот оживленно жестикулировал.

— Напомни, что ты делаешь в моей спальне? — попросил Занзас почти миролюбиво.

Гокудера всерьез задумался, и Занзас понял, что тот тоже не знает.

— Ты меня пригласил? — предположил Гокудера с сомнением в голосе. — Видимо, чтобы выпить и…

— Ты чертовски логичен, — ответил Занзас. — Мне это нравится.

В следующую минуту они целовались, перегнувшись через столик. Память постепенно возвращалась, но Занзасу было плевать. Гокудере, судя по тому, как он активно отвечал, тоже.

А потом — Занзас не поверил собственным ушам — раздался призрачный вой.

— Ты это слышал? — спросил Гокудера, отстранившись.

— Нет. Не отвлекайся, — сказал Занзас, но Гокудера уже отодвинулся и уставился в угол огромными глазами.

Разозлившись, Занзас проследил за его взглядом — и замер.

В углу стояла девка в окровавленной смирительной рубашке, бледная как смерть и с черными кругами под глазами. Гокудера вскрикнул что-то, схватил со стола бутылку и бросил в угол.

Бутылка пролетела сквозь девку, а та только чуть склонила голову набок и улыбнулась. Лучше бы она этого не делала. Горящая динамитная шашка повторила участь бутылки, тоже пролетела насквозь и разнесла в клочья пару книжных полок. 

— Прекрати ломать мебель, это моя прерогатива, — бросил Занзас ошарашенному Гокудере, достал телефон и нажал кнопку быстрого набора.

Пришлось подождать целых три гудка, прежде чем Сквало ответил:

— Слушаю!

Помимо его голоса, из трубки донеслись лязг меча, выстрелы и что-то похожее на звуки, которые издают слоны.

— Сворачивай все, у нас нашлись дела поважнее, — приказал Занзас.

— Не понял? — ответил Сквало. Судя по голосу, он самую малость запыхался.

— Призрак! — крикнул Занзас. — Все очень круто — и вой, и эта смирительная рубашка, и окровавленные зубы с кусками плоти. Я почти впечатлен. Но сворачивайтесь.

Какое-то время Сквало не отвечал, пережидая шум вертолета. И Занзас, и Гокудера, и даже девка терпеливо ждали.

— Ты что, серьезно? — спросил Сквало в итоге. — Я ничего не организовывал. Думал, ты просто так хреново намекал, что у тебя свидание, и нужно освободить замок. Вот, я освободил, вы там одни. Развлекайтесь, только мебель не ломайте. А сейчас извини, я тут немного занят!

Раздался взрыв, а за ним — короткие гудки. Небольшой вооруженный конфликт в центральной Африке, точно. Сквало говорил что-то такое, прежде чем Занзас потребовал у него достать призрака.

— Хм, — сказал Занзас, положив трубку. Отлично. Они одни в замке с кровожадным призраком, а успели перед этим только поцеловаться. Чертовски обидно.

— Прежде чем мы умрем в муках, я хочу сказать, что польщен и все такое, — мрачно бросил Гокудера.

— Размечтался, — ответил Занзас. — Ладно, пошутили и хватит. Доставай свое антипризрачное оружие.

Гокудера молчал и не шевелился.

— Ты ведь взял с собой антипризрачное оружие? — холодно уточнил Занзас, замечая, как на щеках Гокудеры проступал румянец. — Идиот, ты же шел ловить призраков!

— Я соврал, ясно?! — зло крикнул Гокудера. Он явно был из тех, кто считал, что лучшая защита — это нападение. — ЭМП не пищало в замке Варии. Я просто, ну… Искал повод, типа.

— Повод попасть в мою спальню? — Занзас усмехнулся.

— В твоем изложении это звучит ужасно. 

Занзас мысленно согласился признать, что у них с Гокудерой нашлось кое-что общее — они оба не искали легких путей. Особенно тогда, когда это было бы безопаснее всего.

— В следующий раз просто сходим выпить, — предложил Занзас.

— Если выживем, я даже разрешу тебе выбрать бар! — ощетинился Гокудера. — Так. Ладно. У тебя есть кочерга?

— Ты видишь здесь камин? — Занзас приподнял бровь. — У меня есть соль.

Не могли же они вдвоем выжрать целую банку соли.

— Тут почти ничего нет, — сказал Гокудера, взяв банку и заглянув внутрь.

Или могли. Занзас выхватил банку из рук Гокудеры и швырнул в призрачную девку. Ее окутало соляное облако, но она лишь чихнула.

А потом сделала пару шагов вперед и улыбнулась шире — то ли соль ее разозлила, то ли ей просто надоело безучастно стоять. Гокудеру передернуло.

— Хочу, чтобы ты знал — ты мне уже давно нравишься, — сказал он.

— Ты нравишься мне недавно, но ты — долбанутый на всю голову нервный псих с красивыми пальцами, — ответил Занзас.

— Спасибо, столько комплиментов за раз мне никто не говорил, — Гокудера улыбнулся и вытащил еще несколько динамитных шашек. Занзас достал пистолеты и прицелился. К черту мебель — отдавать свою жизнь без боя, пусть даже бессмысленного, он не собирался.

Девка подошла еще ближе, потом неуверенно кашлянула и спросила неожиданно высоким ласковым голосом:

— Извините, здесь проходят съемки? 

На бледном лице проступил румянец, но она продолжила:

— Я слышала, что сегодня в замке будет охотник за сверхъестественным. Вы действительно опубликуете фотографии в каком-нибудь журнале? Я всю жизнь и всю смерть мечтала попасть на обложку!

Занзас опустил пистолеты и громко заржал. Гокудера перевел взгляд с него на девку, а потом засиял, словно выиграл в лотерею. Похоже, соврал он не про все, и к сверхъестественному действительно испытывал нездоровую страсть. Это было так глупо и безумно, что даже очаровательно.

***

Всю оставшуюся ночь Занзас размышлял о гранях сумасшествия и превратностях судьбы, а Гокудера фотографировал на телефон призрачную девку в разных позах. На снимках оставались лишь светящиеся пятна, но и Гокудера, и девка выглядели чертовски довольными.

Когда сквозь шторы стали пробиваться первые рассветные лучи, девка вдруг преобразилась — кровь исчезла, зубы побелели, а лицо стало напоминать лица девиц, играющих ангелов в порнухе.

— Вы помогли мне воплотить мою мечту, и я благодарю вас за это, — пролепетала она нежно. — У меня больше нет незаконченных дел, и я могу двигаться дальше, к свету!

С этими словами девка лопнула, как мыльный пузырь, забрызгав все вокруг зеленой плазмой. Если не считать этого и разгромленную мебель, больше ничего в комнате не напоминало ни о чем сверхъестественном.

— Однако, — выдал Занзас.

— Да, — Гокудера плюхнулся на стул рядом и устало протер глаза. Он выглядел измученным, но довольным.

Окно было приоткрыто. Судя по жизнерадостным звукам пальбы и крикам с улицы, остальная Вария возвращалась в замок. 

— Пойду, пожалуй, — бросил Гокудера, с трудом поднимаясь, и добавил немного виновато: — Если я сейчас не посплю, то умру.

Он действительно сделал пару шагов к двери, пошатываясь и стараясь не наступать в остатки плазмы.

— Оставайся, — сказал Занзас, не давая себе времени на размышления. Привычный уклад жизни катился под откос, ну и черт с ним. Просто не хотелось, чтобы Гокудера уходил. — Спи у меня. А вечером можем съездить в мой частный дом в лесу. Говорят, в тех краях видели снежного человека.

Гокудера обернулся и заразительно улыбнулся, а Занзас в очередной раз порадовался, что не сжег его.

— Конечно, — кивнул Гокудера. — Кто в здравом уме откажется от такого предложения?

— В здравом уме — любой, — Занзас усмехнулся в ответ. — В этом и смысл.

Жизнь определенно налаживалась.


End file.
